The BIG Shiny Shiniest Dramatic Family
by AniKamia666
Summary: Dia y Hanamaru son dos semidiosas que han decidido formar una familia, trayendo a ese extraño mundo a: Riko, Umi, Kanan y Yoshiko. ¿Qué le pasará a esta familia cuando se pongan en el camino del Dios Kotori? Yo tengo la misma pregunta. (Kotori y Kanan genderbend).
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hey! Hay nueva historia.**

 **Antes que nada quisiera decir que no estaré sola en este nuevo fanfic, contaré con las colaboraciones de GabyMarie, AngieTainaka, Mark y TenshiEverdeen (más nuestro padre que no sé si en algún futuro se una, si lees esto papá, te queremos uwu).**

 **¿Que por qué? La verdad es algo demasiado random de contar xD, pero básicamente cada quien se encargará de un capítulo y así. Por lo tanto si un día los dinosaurios atacan a nuestros semidioses, que no les sorprenda xD**

 **El primer capítulo va de mi parte, así que los dejo leer. ¡Espero les guste!**

* * *

 **The BIG Shiny Shiniest Dramatic Family**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **"La presentación"**

 **AniKamia666.**

* * *

Hay quienes piensan que los Dioses rigen todo en la tierra y más allá de ella, pero lo cierto es que no es así, pues como en cualquier lugar, responden a superiores, en este caso, a las creadoras de todos los universos: Honoka y Chika.

Aun así, eso no evitaba que Dioses egoístas como Kotori, hicieran lo que quisiesen, pues sabían que, al darles libre albedrío, las dos creadoras no podían castigar o intervenir en sus asuntos personales a menos que se los pidieran. Cuando los hijos de Hanamaru, hija de la gran Hanayo, crecieron, quedó perdidamente enamorado de su hija: La semidiosa Umi. Sin embargo, había una regla que las dos Diosas creadoras habían impuesto, y es que ningún ser divino podía unirse con un semidios; esto equivaldría a la destrucción total del planeta en el que la falta hubiera sido echa, en este caso, la tierra.

Era una regla que los protegía, aunque para Kotori, solo era una tonta ley que lo molestaba y que, por supuesto, no seguiría, después de todo, ¿quién se enfrentaría al mecha de un Dios?

* * *

Hanamaru y Dia eran las hijas de las Diosas Hanayo y Nico respectivamente. El amor surgió entre ellas apenas verse en la habitual presentación por la que pasaban los semidioses una vez alcanzada la veintena de edad; Hanamaru fue presentada, y Dia, con 24 años de edad, acompañaba a su hermana, Ruby, quien apenas cumplía veinte primaveras terrestres. No fue fácil lograr estar juntas, pues mientras Hanayo era una madre amorosa que encantada les dio su bendición, Nico se opuso rotundamente a que uno de sus hijos se uniera con alguien que estuviera relacionado con la magia Koizumi, aunque esto no tenía que ver con qué poder era más fuerte que el otro, la ira de la Diosa de cabello negro era pasional, pues consideraba que Hanayo le había robado el amor de la Diosa Maki, y nunca se lo perdonaría.

Al final Chika y Honoka se encargaron de la unión de Hanamaru y Dia, permitiéndoles estar juntas y formar una familia. Una vez hecho el lazo nupcial de luz naranja, ni siquiera Nico podía objetar a esa unión.

Con el mes que iluminaba Mercurio llegó la primogénita de la familia Kurosawa (apellido adoptado por parte de la madre humana de Dia). De ojos ambarinos y cabellera roja: Riko. El oráculo felicitó a las semidiosas, pues el futuro de Riko era prometedor. Sería una chica de grandes cualidades en música y pintura, con la paciencia del padre tiempo, pero con el temperamento de las tormentas solares más brillantes.

Algunos años más tarde, en el mismo mes, llegó a la familia una niña de ojos dorados y cabello azul: Umi. Esta vez el oráculo se conmovió con la ternura de la chica y concluyó con apenas verla, que sería la flor más delicada de la era, pero también la que más espinas tendría, pues a pesar de su apariencia frágil, tendría un carácter que opacaría al más bravo guerrero, todo un eclipse de gracia y seriedad, pero con un corazón de cristal, el cual se rompería fácilmente.

Con el mes bendecido por la luna, llegó el primer y único hijo varón de Hanamaru y Dia, un niño de cabello azulado y ojos violetas, al cual bautizaron como: Kanan. El oráculo auguró que sería un chico saludable, lleno de vida, pero también alguien impulsivo que no dudaría en poner un pie en el fuego si lo que quería estaba del otro lado. Temperamento de titán y con la fuerza abrumadora de un rayo, de corazón noble y lengua afilada.

Finalmente, en el mes regido por Plutón, nació una pequeña de cabello azulado, como el de Kanan y Umi, sus ojos eran violeta con un tono rojizo: Yoshiko. El oráculo sonrió al mirar a la más pequeña de la familia, tal parecía que el fuerte carácter no amainaría en lo más mínimo así tuvieran diez hijos. La pequeña Yoshiko sería una chica amante de las artes oscuras, con el temperamento de las tormentas en Saturno y la personalidad de un lobezno, lo cual le daría un noble y puro corazón comparable con el mar embravecido que vuelve a la calma.

La familia prosperó por largos años de paz y alegría. Dia era una madre estricta, sus hijos adoptaron la costumbre de nombrarlo "papá", así que de esta manera y con el debido respeto, se dirigían a ella. Comenzó a entrenarlos en todo lo que sabía: Combate con mechas, combate cuerpo a cuerpo, dominio de poderes heredados y estrategia en batalla. También enseñó música y pintura a su hija mayor, quien, como ya se esperaba, mostró talento por esas artes. Mientras que sus hermanos, Kanan y Yoshiko, exprimieron en un comienzo de Dia todo lo que pudieron en cuanto a combate y ceremonia de té, aunque esto último fue tomado con mayor pasión por Umi, quien solía pegarse a su padre todo el día cuando iba a recoger las flores y hierbas que utilizaban.

Hanamaru era una madre amorosa y cariñosa, pero sin duda no negaba en sacar la vara de bambú para calmar a su revoltosa familia. Enseñó a sus hijos los misterios de la medicina, los cuales le habían sido confiados por su madre, y a su vez, era el don con el que contaba. Lo quisieran o no, también les enseñó a vestir y comportarse apropiadamente, aunque tuvo que hacer una gran excepción con Riko y Yoshiko en cuanto a los vestidos, pues las niñas terminaban rasgándolos en algún lugar. Así parecía que solo tenía una hija, aunque Yoshiko de repente adoptaba comportamientos femeninos que ocultaba con rapidez, apenada.

* * *

— ¡Kanan! Llevas la corbata de lado, Dia-chan, por favor, arréglasela zura— dijo Hanamaru mientras terminaba de peinar a Umi. Ese día presentarían a la chica de cabello azulado y ojos color ámbar, así que sí o sí, toda la familia debía ir vestida de acuerdo a la ocasión.

— ¿En serio tenemos que ir todos? — preguntó Kanan mientras se dejaba hacer el nudo de la corbata.

— Todos, sin distinción— respondió Dia en un tono autoritario mientras terminaba de ajustar la corbata de su hijo.

— Me aprieta el cuello de la playera— se quejó Yoshiko mientras se desabrochaba un botón, pues ella y Riko también iban de traje.

— A este paso no podré presentarlos apropiadamente zura— Hanamaru sonrió, igual sabía que al final estarían listos, así tuviera que jalarles las orejas a sus hijos.

Pasada la batalla de vestir a sus jóvenes semidioses, emprendieron el camino al Olimpo, donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia de presentación.

Umi estaba nerviosa, ya había visto cómo era el asunto y no le parecía nada del otro mundo, simplemente decían su nombre, sus talentos, hacía algunas demostraciones de sus dones para ser evaluada y nombraban a los Dioses de los de descendía, pero no era una persona a quien le gustara destacar, así que estar en lo alto de un escenario mientras tenía que hacer honor a su familia no iba a ser tarea fácil; pero lo lograría, no era una Kurosawa por nada.

— ¿Todo bien, _onee-chan_? — preguntó Kanan mientras se agachaba ligeramente para verla.

— Sí, todo bien— confiaba en sus hermanos, pero tampoco quería aquejarlos con sus problemas.

— Tranquila— Riko pasó un brazo por sus hombros —, lo harás muy bien, no tengas duda de ello.

— Si todo falla, echaré al escenario una bomba de humo, tranquila— ofreció Yoshiko.

— ¿Traes eso contigo? — preguntaron Kanan y Riko con los ojos centelleantes.

— Zura— Hanamaru fijó su vista en su hija menor y extendió la mano —, ¿qué te dije de traer estas cosas contigo?

— ¿Q-Qué cosas? — la peliazulada fingió demencia.

— Yoshiko-chan — reprendió Dia.

— Bueno…— suspiró y metió la mano en el bolsillo interno del saco para después entregar una pequeña bola negra en la mano de su madre. Umi no creía que de verdad llevara una bomba de humo con ella y aun más, que Riko y Kanan pensaran que esa era una buena idea.

— Así me gusta zura— sonrió Hanamaru mientras tomaba el brazo de Dia.

— ¿Estás nerviosa? — preguntó la pelinegra mientras besaba la cabeza de su esposa.

— Me lees muy bien— Maru suspiró —, la verdad siento que Umi está muy nerviosa, por un momento la escuché decir "¿y si me quedo con mis hermanos en la mesa?"— rio al recordar la sonrisa nerviosa de su hija —. La verdad creo que estoy igual de temerosa que ella zura.

— La vez pasada te pusiste igual por Riko— Dia entrelazó sus dedos con los de Hanamaru —, todo va a salir bien, respira.

— Sí— la castaña sonrió —. Todo va a salir bien zura.

* * *

— Umi Kurosawa— llamó Chika.

La peliazulada supo que había llegado su momento, cerró los ojos y pensó en mil y una formas de escapar del lugar sin dejar en vergüenza a sus padres o que estos mismos la llevaran a punta de jalones al escenario. Concluyó que no tenía escapatoria, era hora y aunque no le gustara, debía subir ya.

— Me llamo Umi Kurosawa, mucho gusto— dijo mientras hacía una reverencia. Inmediatamente comenzó a escuchar murmullos, y se sintió infinitamente afortunada de no entender ni una palabra de lo que decían todas esas voces, aunque eran reemplazadas con el aura que desprendían todos esos Dioses y semidioses. La Diosa Chika comenzó a narrar un poco de su vida y después siguió con sus grandes virtudes (que para Umi solo eran cosas comunes). Paseó su vista por el escenario, fue entonces cuando vio a un chico de cabello gris y ojos dorados mirarla con una sonrisa ladina. Incómoda, volvió su vista al frente, donde su familia la miraba. Hanamaru la saludó con alegría, buscando transmitírsela a su hija.

La presentación de sus dones comenzó, tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su templanza para no electrocutar a todo el auditorio o hacer algún daño con sus poderes. Lo logró.

— … Nos alegra tenerte con nosotros Umi— dijo Honoka mientras pedía un aplauso para la hija de los Kurosawa.

Una vez abajo del escenario, soltó un pesado suspiro que contenía todo el aire que había estado guardando. Al levantar la vista, se encontró con aquel chico que la estaba mirando desde el otro lado del salón, elevó una ceja en señal de duda, pues parecía que la estaba esperando, el aura que desprendía era extraña.

— ¿Nerviosa? — preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella.

— No del todo— respondió con recato. Conocía bien la fama del Dios Kotori, y aun si no supiera que era un ser lleno de vanidad y aires de superioridad aun por encima de los que compartían en su totalidad sangre divina, con el simple hecho de ser un Dios completo en plan conquistador, sabía que tenía que tomar su distancia.

— Lo imaginé, debes saber que tu belleza es notable, no hay razón para temer— el Dios tomó la mano de Umi y esta la apartó con un poco de incomodidad, cosa que molestó a Kotori —. Oye, ¿qué te parece si me acompañas a mi mesa? Sirven el mejor vino del lado de los Dioses, y quizá, después podríamos salir.

— No gracias, mi padre no me permite tomar y aunque así fuera, sabe que no es apropiado entre usted y yo tener ese tipo de trato.

— Reglas antiguas, hagamos reglas nuevas— envolvió a la semidiosa entre sus brazos, pero esta se liberó de ellos y lo empujó.

— Con permiso, su grandeza— dijo antes de caminar a la mesa que le correspondía a su familia, pero pronto sintió un brazo sujetando su muñeca y un jalón.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres para tratarme de esa manera? ¡Yo soy un Dios!

— Suelte a mi hermana— exigió Riko mientras se apresuraba a llegar al lugar. Había sentido el aura molesta de Kotori, y no dudó en aproximarse en ir a auxiliar a la peliazulada.

Kotori iba a refutar, pero cuando vio acercarse a Kanan, supo que ahora lo superaban en número, y aunque fuera un Dios, eso no le garantizaba ganarle a tres semidioses, y serían seis si toda la familia se metía.

— Cómo sea— soltó a Umi —, nos vemos luego, muñeca.

— Pero qué…— Kanan estaba a punto de irse encima del hombre, pues no le agradaban las personas prepotentes. Aunque en el fondo, estaba un poco perturbado por esa nueva sensación que había experimentado al acercarse al Dios.

— ¡Hermano! — Umi lo detuvo — No es el momento— le advirtió.

— Tch…— Kanan bufó y comenzó a caminar a la mesa.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Riko.

— Sí, tranquila, ya antes me había encargado, pero supongo que debí apresurarme a regresar.

Riko sonrió y comenzó a caminar, asegurándose que Kotori no estuviera alrededor e intentara algo extraño.

Lo que no sabían, es que habían enfrentado a alguien que no se rendía tan fácil. Alguien que conseguía lo que quería cuando lo quería. Y, a pesar de toda prohibición y sin importarle la opinión de la peliazulada, el Dios Kotori había decidido que quería a Umi.


	2. Chapter 2

**The BIG Shiny Shiniest Dramatic Family**

 **Capítulo 2. Bendición y maldición.**

 **Autor: GabyMarie**

* * *

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

 _NdelA: Este capítulo es auspiciado por mi querido hijo, Mark (Aka Kanan). Es su regalo de cumpleaños. Quería darle algo que le sirviera no solo para leer, si no para ayudar a que retome la escritura así que espero esto ayude a que más adelante nos traiga más y bonito KanaMari. ¡Muchas felicidades hijo! Espero tu día haya sido muy especial y lo sigas disfrutando. Te dejo un mega Hagu~~~ De esos de mamá oso._

* * *

El día había resultado mucho mejor de lo que Dia había esperado. Estaba tan nerviosa de la presentación de Umi ante los Dioses, que no había tenido tiempo de preocuparse de algo más.

Hanamaru por otro lado, no compartía la tranquilidad de su esposa. Algo andaba mal con sus hijos, algo les había pasado, podía sentirlo en el ambiente, sin embargo ninguno de ellos quiso decirle nada.

Regresaron a casa en absoluto silencio. El cual solo fue roto cuando Día comentaba alguna cosa a la que sólo Hanamaru respondía.

Dia se adelantó a la habitación. Quería tomar un baño antes de irse a la cama.

Durante la ceremonia, se percató que el aura del Dios Kotori había estado extraña, no sabía como describirlo pero algo de ello no le había gustado. No quiso comentarlo con Maru para no ponerla nerviosa, sin embargo su esposa era mucho más perspicaz y ya estaba lista para recibirla en la cama para cuando Dia volvió.

—¿Estás bien Dia-chan? —preguntó Maru mientras acomodaba la cama para que pudieran acostarse.

—Sí, sí, todo está bien —Dia se acercó para depositar un beso en los labios de Maru.

—No mientas —Maru frunció el ceño—. Puedo sentir tu preocupación —Maru tomó su mano y la jaló para que se sentaran juntas en la cama—. ¿Qué pasa?

Dia suspiró. Amaba esa parte de su esposa. La facilidad con la que podía leerla y deducir sus necesidades sin que ella tuviera que decirlo.

—Hay algo que no me gustó durante la ceremonia. Kotori-sama… estaba… intranquilo por así decirlo. Su aura se tornó muy intimidante de un momento a otro —explicó Dia, preocupada.

—Lo sé, también lo sentí —acarició la mano de Dia—. Creo que los chicos también lo hicieron, estaban extraños zura~.

—Pero ellos no pueden, aún son muy jóvenes para eso —la preocupación de Dia iba en aumento. Esa era otra de las cosas que amaba de Maru, nada escapaba ante sus ojos. Podía sentirse tranquila cuando Maru velaba por ellos.

—Riko y Umi ya son mayores, ellas sí que pueden sentirlo zura~ —explicó Maru—. Tal vez para Kanan y Yoshiko no sea tan simple, pero al menos Kanan se encuentra cerca de su ritual de iniciación.

Dia se rascó la cabeza.

—Qué voy a hacer con ese muchacho… —se quejó la mujer, recostandose sobre el regazo de su esposa, esperando que Maru acariciara su cabeza—. ¿Sabías que está pretendiendo a la chica O'hara?

—¿Kanan? ¿Con esa chica? —Maru se rascó la barbilla—. Ya me esperaba que estuviera interesado en alguien. Últimamente ha estado saliendo mucho y siempre se arregla demasiado; estaba por preguntarte sobre ello zura~.

—Pues sí. Resulta que O'hara Mari está administrando el campo de entrenamiento. Recién empezó este verano y Kanan quedó deslumbrado desde el primer día. Ni bien terminamos de entrenar, y él corre a verla. Me preocupa que esté distraído. Estamos en la parte crítica de su entrenamiento.

—¿Ha mostrado algún avance zura~?

—Depende de a lo que llamemos avance; seguimos descifrando todos los movimientos que tiene que realizar. Él es bueno, avanza rápido cuando se lo propone, el problema es que ahorita no está enfocado, está cometiendo errores que ya no hacía antes —Dia se talló las sienes—. Quisiera que pusiera más empeño en esto. Los Dioses serán más estrictos con él que con las demás.

—Y estará listo para entonces zura~ —intervino Maru.

—Espero que tengas razón Maru-chan… Creo que me estoy volviendo más vieja gracias a tus hijos —Dia tomó un mechón de su cabello para mostrarselo a Maru—. Me están llenando de canas.

—Son nuestros hijos —aclaró Maru—. Y esas ya las tenías desde antes, así que no te quejes zura~.

Dia suspiró nuevamente. Se volteó sobre su costado, sin retirarse de su preferencial lugar sobre las piernas de Hanamaru y depositó un beso en sus muslos.

—Los amo, lo sabes. Es sólo que no quiero que nada malo les pase —confesó Dia.

—Son buenos chicos, ellos estarán bien zura~. Mientras seas su guía, ellos no se perderán —Maru se inclinó para besar su frente.

—En eso estás equivocada —Dia se incorporó y empujó a Maru sobre su espalda. Se colocó a horcajadas sobre ella, depositando un beso en sus labios—. Ellos son buenos chicos porque tu eres su madre, mi adorada Hanamaru.

A pesar de llevar tantos años juntas, Dia nunca dejaba el romanticismo de lado y siempre buscaba nuevas formas de complacer a su esposa.

—Te amo Maru-chan, amo estar contigo y amo a nuestra familia —abrazó a Maru con fuerza, descansando su cabeza en el pecho de su adorada esposa.

—Y yo te amo a ti Dia-chan —la acunó entre sus brazos—. ¿Qué haremos con lo de Kotori-sama zura~?

—Por ahora nada, tendremos que mantenernos a la expectativa, no quisiera que nos diera una sorpresa por no estar preparadas —exclamó Dia, regresando a su preocupación inicial.

—Lo sé zura~. ¿Y en cuanto a Kanan? Creo que hablaré con él zura~.

—Oh no. Esto es un trabajo para Dia papá. Si te lo dejo a ti seguramente terminarás consintiendo a tu hijo —dijo Dia con falso reproche.

—Claro que no…

—Ha-na-ma-ru-san…

—No me hables feo zura~, o te mandaré a dormir afuera —exclamó Maru.

—Sabes que no puedo dormir si no es contigo —Dia se acomodó en su lugar de la cama, abriendo sus brazos para recibir a Maru entre ellos, de la manera en que lo hacían cada noche.

—Eso es porque me amas zura~ —Maru se acomodó entre sus brazos y terminó el ritual acomodando la sábana sobre ellas.

—Sí, te amo y tu me amas a mí —Dia la besó nuevamente antes de dejar que el sueño las reclamara—. Es hora de dormir mi princesa, que mañana tendremos un día muy pesado.

—Descansa entonces mi príncipe valiente zura~.

* * *

Al llegar a los 20 años, los semidioses debían demostrar a los Dioses que poseían pleno dominio sobre sus dones, siendo capaces de controlar cada uno de ellos. Los hijos de Maru y Dia habían sido doblemente bendecidos, ya que poseían un poder por cada una de sus madres; lo cual no era necesariamente una bendición para ellos, ya que eso implicaba el doble de trabajo, tanto para sus madres, pues eran las responsables de entrenarlos, como para ellos, que debían lidiar con ese problema y con la vida de adultos a la que poco a poco iban llegando.

Cuando fue el turno de Riko, fue un verdadero maratón poder enseñarle a dominar sus dones. Maru no tuvo problemas para hacer su parte del trabajo, ya que el poder que había heredado de ella, la proyección astral, había despertado a una muy temprana edad, por lo que había tenido años para ir dominandolo poco a poco.

Sin embargo, el poder que heredó de su otra madre, de la familia Kurosawa, ese no hizo su aparición hasta su cumpleaños número 19, cuando, producto de una riña con su rebelde hermana, Yoshiko, Riko fue capaz de detener el tiempo. Se había asustado tanto, que terminó enviando proyecciones astrales por todo el lugar. Tanto Maru como Dia tuvieron que ayudar a calmarla para que aquella locura se detuviera.

Estuvo entrenando a marchas forzadas con Dia. La tradición de la familia Kurosawa era heredar grandes poderes activos a sus hijos, por lo que se esperaba desde el principio que todos los herederos se convirtieran en guerreros ejemplares.

El caso de Umi fue diferente. Ella no mostró señal de algún poder hasta los 18 años, cuando, durante un ataque de pánico que tuvo en una de sus clases, terminó electrocutando a su profesora. Se armó todo un alboroto en la escuela que tuvo que ser atendido por Hanamaru. Afortunadamente, ambos poderes de Umi despertaron ese día, no sólo era capaz de manipular la electricidad, también había heredado los poderes curativos de la familia Kunikida.

Después de ese incidente, todo fue más fácil. Ambos dones estaban estrictamente ligados a sus emociones, así que más que aprender a usarlos, su entrenamiento consistió en el dominio de sí misma. Umi era la más racional de todos así que aprendió rápidamente al dominio emocional y por lo tanto, el de sus poderes.

Los poderes de Kanan habían aparecido en el día menos esperado. La familia había salido de vacaciones. Fueron a un paseo por el mar, para que pudieran relajarse un poco pues acababan de pasar el estrés de la ceremonia de iniciación de Riko.

Mientras Yoshiko hacía alguno de sus desplantes por no querer estar en un lugar tan terriblemente soleado para sus estándares, no se dió cuenta que su poco apropiado vestido negro se había quedado atorado en una de las ranuras del bote en el que estaban, y por lo brusco del arranque, la falda se jaló, haciendola que perdiera el equilibrio y que cayera por la borda.

El ruido de los motores no les permitió percatarse rápidamente de lo que había pasado; afortunadamente Kanan se dió cuenta y no dudó en saltar al agua para salvar a su hermana. Todo fue conmoción por algunos minutos, ya que Yoshiko había dejado de moverse en el agua.

A Kanan tan sólo le tomó unos segundos llegar hasta ella y volver a bote. Todo era tan surreal en ese momento que nadie se había percatado que Kanan estaba utilizando una de sus habilidades especiales. De alguna forma, el agua que se había ido a los pulmones de Yoshiko, estaba siendo extraída gracias a movimientos extraños que realizaba Kanan. Y ahí supieron que la habilidad de Kanan radicaba en la manipulación del agua. Cosa que era más que apropiada para alguien como él.

El problema de manipular el agua era que no era tan simple como parecía. Los movimientos para activar el poder debían ser siempre los mismos, por lo que el entrenamiento de Kanan más parecía una complicada danza que le costaba trabajo recordar.

Por lo menos, su segunda habilidad era la que más apreciaba. Kanan siempre había sido capaz de entender lo que los animales acuáticos decían. Pero él pensaba que era sólo parte de su desarrollada imaginación. Hasta que un día, fue capaz de responder a un grupo de delfines que se encontraban cerca de la costa.

Ambos poderes iban muy acordes con la personalidad del muchacho. Tanto Dia como Hanamaru tenían que poner un esfuerzo extra de su parte cuando se trataba de Kanan. El chico era bueno, pero sus ideas casi siempre rivalizaban con las de Dia, por lo que terminaban peleando en un sin número de ocasiones y era Maru la que les ayudaba a resolver sus problemas, como buena madre y esposa.

La más joven de los cuatro hermanos, Yoshiko, tenía una doble personalidad, lo cual iba muy de acuerdo con sus poderes. El primero, el que heredó de la familia Kunikida, era el que más amaba, sin embargo, era el que menos podía controlar. Ella era capaz de tener vividas premoniciones. Podía incluso interactuar en ellas, sin embargo, aún no lograba controlar la forma en que se activaban, por lo cual no podía tenerlas a voluntad. Razón por la cual sus entrenamientos estaban a cargo de Hanamaru, quien se dedicaba a fortalecer la mente de su joven hija.

Yoshiko fue la única que heredó el poder más fuerte de toda la familia Kurosawa, el que se había transmitido de generación en generación. Al igual que Dia, ella era capaz de manipular el metal. Desafortunadamente para Dia, Yoshiko no sólo era la más joven de sus hijos, ella también era la más rebelde y tenía poco o nulo interés en el desarrollo de sus habilidades. Las aficiones de Yoshiko iban a lugares mucho más oscuros, de los que sólo su otra madre parecía poder ayudarla a salir.

Tenían arduos entrenamientos por delante si querían tener listos a sus hijos para las siguientes pruebas de los Dioses.

* * *

Las palabras de Kotori seguían resonando en los oídos de Umi. Pero no era sólo eso. El Dios había dejado una impresión que no podía quitarse de la cabeza. Era como si hubiera marcado su territorio y de repente ella también le perteneciera.

Le costó trabajo conciliar el sueño, su mente estaba demasiado activa. Umi sabía que tenía que controlar sus emociones antes de que tuviera un accidente y terminara electrocutado a alguno de sus hermanos.

De alguna forma logró quedarse dormida, pero ni siquiera entonces encontró paz.

—Kurosawa Umi, hasta que te tengo solo para mí.

Era un sueño, Umi estaba segura de ello, sin embargo, Kotori estaba parado frente a ella y se veía muy real.

—¿En donde estamos Kotori-sama? —preguntó Umi con cautela.

Se sentía insegura estando a su merced. Conocía bien que Kotori era un Dios poseedor de infinitas habilidades y si la estaba acosando en sus sueños, era por algo, cosa que la ponía más que nerviosa.

—Estamos en donde tú quieras que estemos, mi querida Umi-chan —respondió el hombre con suficiencia—. Podemos estar en una paradisíaca playa —tronó los dedos y una hermosa playa se materializó frente a ellos—. O podemos estar en una romántica montaña —tronó nuevamente los dedos y la playa desapareció, dando lugar a una enorme y fría montaña con una hermosa cabaña a sus pies—. Podemos estar en donde tú quieras, mi querida Umi-chan, yo puedo llevarte hasta las estrellas en más de una forma —le guiñó el ojo coquetamente.

—Entonces lo único que quiero es despertar —respondió Umi, sabiendo que Dios no era particularmente bueno aceptando el rechazo, pero no le importaba, ella sabía que no quería dar pie a ningún tipo de juego con el que pudieran malinterpretarse sus intenciones. Las reglas eran claras. Los semidioses no podían estar con los Dioses.

—Vamos Umi-chan, aquí estamos seguros, después de todo es solo un sueño —respondió confiado. Kotori tronó nuevamente los dedos, cambiando la locación. Ahora estaban frente a una cálida chimenea dentro de aquella cabaña de las montañas.

Kotori comenzó a acercarse a Umi, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a permitir que el Dios diera un paso más.

Umi comenzó a concentrar su poder en sus manos, preparándose para atacar si era necesario, sin embargo, el pánico se apoderó de ella cuando se dió cuenta que no era capaz de generar electricidad.

—Oh Umi-chan, no me digas que buscas ésto —con un rápido movimiento de manos, las chispas aparecieron en las manos del Dios—. Aquí no puedes usar estos poderes inútiles, te traje aquí para divertirnos, no para pelear.

Umi no dejaba de hacer el esfuerzo para usar sus poderes. No podía ser verdad que, siendo un sueño propio, fuera el Dios el que tuviera la ventaja.

Hizo todo cuanto pudo para usar sus poderes, pero no tenía reacción alguna.

El hombre comenzó a caminar hacia ella sin importarle que Umi intentará escapar por todos los medios.

Cuando la acorraló contra la pared, Umi lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas. No estaba dispuesta a sucumbir ante un Dios tan caprichoso como Kotori, no sin dar pelea.

—¡Umi, despierta!

Los gritos comenzaron a llegar de algún lugar y sintió cómo literalmente fue arrancada de las garras de Kotori.

Despertó conmocionada con gritos a su alrededor.

—Umi-chan, por favor… ¡Cálmate! —Riko gritaba desesperada, o más bien una de las copias de Riko.

Por fin pudo abrir los ojos. Estaba bañada en sudor, con chispas saliendo desmedidamente de sus manos y una corriente eléctrica rodeando su cuerpo.

Riko estaba parada frente a ella y la única razón por la que no se estaba electrocutada era porque se trataba de una proyección de su hermana.

Pudo ver el cuerpo de Kanan tendido en el suelo y a su madre haciendo uso de sus poderes para auxiliarlo.

Riko la abrazó con fuerza, tratando de ayudarla a recuperar el control de su cuerpo.

—Nee-chan, respira, tienes que calmarte.

—¿Qué… qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó, cuando recuperó el habla. Su cuerpo temblaba y podía sentir toda la energía que emanaba desmedidamente—. Riko-chan, aléjate, puedo lastimarte —trató de empujarla pero Riko no se lo permitió.

—Todo está bien hermana, tienes que calmarte, todo fue un sueño, estabas dormida —explicó Riko—. No me lastimaras porque solo soy una proyección. Mi cuerpo está afuera con Dia papá y Yoshiko-chan.

—¿Qué le pasa a Kanan-kun? ¿Por qué mamá lo está curando?

Hanamaru había levantado su campo de fuerza para curar a su hijo. Eso sólo lo hacía cuando algo muy malo había pasado, por lo que Umi no lograba calmarse.

—El estará bien, por favor Umi, cálmate, si no lo haces, papá no podrá entrar —explicó Riko sin soltar a su hermana.

Poco a poco Umi comenzó a utilizar las técnicas que Maru le había enseñado para relajarse y así poder finalmente controlar la energía que fluía en su interior.

—Eso es Umi-chan, así…

La electricidad poco a poco fue desapareciendo del cuerpo de Umi, permitiendo así que Riko fuera soltandola.

—¿Está bien si dejo que Dia papá entre ya? —preguntó Riko.

Sabía que ya era seguro pero quería que su hermana sintiera que era ella la que estaba en control de todo.

Umi asintió aún haciendo sus ejercicios de respiración.

La proyección de Riko desapareció y segundos después, Dia ingresó por la puerta, seguida por Yoshiko y la verdadera Riko.

—¿Cómo estás Umi-chan? —preguntó Dia con marcada preocupación.

No pasó desapercibido para la mujer que su esposa estuviera aún atendiendo a su hijo.

—Estoy bien mamá, pero ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué está Kanan-kun lastimado? —inquirió la chica, ya con más seguridad.

—Tuviste una pesadilla y durante el sueño, tus poderes se activaron. Kanan fue el primero en darse cuenta y corrió al escuchar que gritabas, pero tan pronto se acercó, recibió una fuerte descarga —explicó Dia, evaluando la respuesta de su hija, no quería poner a nadie más en peligro.

Hanamaru comenzó a bajar su barrera, lo que anunciaba que ya había terminado su labor.

Kanan abrió los ojos y se fue incorporando lentamente, ayudado por su madre.

—¿Cómo estás Umi-chan? —preguntó Maru con preocupación, cuando se acercó a la cama de su hija.

Dia dejó que fuera Maru la que se encargara de Umi, pues ella tenía algo que discutir con Kanan.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó Dia, molesta—. Sabes que no puedes acercarte a Umi-chan cuando está así…

—No me regañes mamá, yo no sabía que ella estaría así, yo solo la escuché gritar y quise ayudar…

—Sí, pero sabes que los asuntos de Umi sólo los puede atender tu madre o Riko —rebatió Dia—. Tu madre apenas llegó a tiempo para salvarte, tienes que evaluar las consecuencias de tus actos y no ser tan impulsivo.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que ver el lado malo de las cosas? —espetó Kanan—. Yo solo quería ayudar a Umi, pero tú no puedes ver más allá del error que cometí.

Kanan estaba muy molesto. Siempre que pasaba algo así, Día era la primera en ir sobre él para reñirle.

Salió corriendo de la habitación. No quería ver a nadie ni dar más explicaciones sobre su proceder. Dia iba a salir corriendo tras él, pero Maru la detuvo.

—Dale tiempo zura~, está asustado, la descarga que recibió fue muy fuerte y debió doler mucho…

—Es lo que estoy tratando de decirle, que tiene que ser más cuidadoso, él pudo morir —la voz de Dia se quebró un poco al decir eso.

—Se necesita más que eso para matar a tu hijo zura~, pero iré a hablar con él, ¿Puedes quedarte con Umi-chan y averiguar qué fue lo que pasó? —Maru le dió un beso rápido antes de ir en busca de su hijo.

* * *

Kanan estaba furioso. Siempre que cometía algún error, Dia no dudaba en señalarselo. A veces le parecía que su madre era mucho más exigente con él que con sus demás hermanas.

Escuchó un suave toque a su puerta, inconfundible. Sabía bien con quién necesitaba hablar en un momento así.

—Kanan-kun, voy a pasar zura~ —se escuchó la voz suave de su otra madre al otro lado de la puerta.

Hanamaru entró a su habitación, encontrándolo parado frente a su cama.

—¿Quieres hablar? —le preguntó, tocando su hombro con suavidad.

—Yo solo intentaba ayudar. Estaba despierto porque me quedé intranquilo después de la ceremonia —suspiró—. Ese Dios, Kotori, estaba molestando a Umi-chan antes de que la encontramos y hubo algo… no sé cómo describirlo, un aire amenazador que nos redeó, me hizo sentir una opresión en el pecho.

—Eso es el aura de los Dioses hijo, sólo los otros Dioses y semidioses pueden percibirla una vez que llegan a su madurez, y tú ya estás muy próximo —explicó Maru.

Maru ya había pensado que algo así pudo haber pasado y su hijo sólo confirmó sus sospechas.

—Entonces creo que Umi y Riko-nee también lo percibieron, porque en verdad estaban afectadas por ello —afirmó Kanan.

—Kotori-sama tiene formas poco sutiles de demostrar sus deseos zura~, espero esto no vaya por donde me imagino —agregó, más para sí misma que para su hijo—. De cualquier manera, ¿Qué pasó después?

—Como dije, no podía dormir, entonces me percaté que había una variación en la electricidad y ya sabemos que eso sólo sucede cuando algo le pasa a Umi. Pensé en ir a hablarles pero escuché gritos procedentes de su habitación y no me pude contener más, corrí a verla, pero tan pronto como entré en la habitación, recibí la descarga, bueno, eso creo… recuerdo haber visto a Dia papá a la distancia pero no recuerdo más.

—Si, así fue. Dia-chan sintió la variación de la energía y supo que algo andaba mal con Umi. Pero no llego a tiempo y solo vimos cómo caías desplomado por el ataque de tu hermana —explicó Maru—. Dia-chan quiso correr a ayudarte, ella se asustó mucho. La descarga que recibiste fue enorme. Pero la detuve, si Umi seguía fuera de control, ella sería su siguiente víctima. Fue entonces que me ocupé de curarte y ella de ir por Riko-chan para que nos ayudara.

—Eso está bien mamá, pero fue un accidente, no entiendo por qué tiene que venir a regañarme como si todo fuera culpa mía —se quejó Kanan.

—Es porque tuvo miedo zura~, es la respuesta de Dia-chan ante el miedo, ella solo se enoja —explicó Maru con infinita paciencia.

Las riñas de su hijo y su esposa habían existido desde siempre y la mayoría de las veces ella era la que tenía que intervenir para calmarlos. El carácter fuerte pero voluble de Kanan, chocaba con el rígido método Kurosawa.

—Pues si, pero no es como si fuera a morir por ello…

—Eso es lo que ella piensa cada que uno de ustedes sale herido, es por eso que se preocupa tanto zura~.

—Somos semidioses mamá, no es como que vayamos a morir tan fácil.

—Podrán ser semidioses con muchas virtudes, pero para tu madre y para mí, nunca dejarán de ser nuestros pequeños hijos zura~, así que no puedes culparnos por preocuparnos —Maru abrió sus brazos, esperando que su hijo la abrazara.

Kanan no dudó en ir al encuentro con su madre. No había nada que lo pudiera reconfortar más que eso. A pesar de que Kanan era más alto que su madre, había algo en la forma en que se abrazaban que hacía que todas sus preocupaciones se desvanecieran.

—Dia-chan me dijo que hay alguien en el corazón de mi apuesto hijo, ¿Eso es verdad zura~?

El rostro de Kanan se puso rojo de inmediato hasta la orejas. Odiaba ser tan transparente.

—¡No es así! —Kanan soltó a su madre, poniendo algunos pasos de distancia entre ellos.

—Oh vamos Kanan-kun, has estado enamorado de esa chica O'hara desde siempre —Maru acarició su cabellera—. Solo recuerda cuáles son tus prioridades. No estoy en contra del romance, sabes que lo amo zura~, pero los O'hara no son precisamente nuestros aliados.

—Lo sé, los O'hara y los Kurosawa no pueden estar en una misma habitación —dijo Kanan, repitiendo lo que su madre tantas veces le había dicho—. Lo cual es algo tonto mamá, porque, explícame, ¿Cómo es que estamos entrenando en el campo de los O'hara?

—Esos son negocios Kanan, creo que Dia papá te lo ha explicado ya un par de veces zura~ —Maru no había perdido su tono dulce pero conocía bien a su hijo y a veces tenía que ser más firme con el.

—Lo ha hecho, pero no se me hace justo. Mari es… bueno… —nuevamente se sonrojó—. Ella me quiere mamá —tragó pesado, no era su intención revelarlo pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a seguir ocultandolo—. Y yo la quiero a ella, y sé que vas a decir que aún estamos jóvenes y que tenemos la vida por delante, pero yo he decidido luchar por ella.

—No te voy a detener zura~, si eso es lo que realmente quieres, pero tienes que estar preparado para lo que vendrá por tus decisiones y el primer obstáculo lo encontrarás con mamá —la voz de Maru se tornó seria—. Pero antes de que pienses en grandes romances, éste Romeo tiene que aprobar su iniciación, ya que de otra forma, ni los Dioses estarán dispuestos a bendecir su unión.

—Lo sé mamá, estoy tan cerca —exclamó el chico emocionado—. No le digas a Dia papá, pero he logrado algo nuevo.

El chico caminó hasta su escritorio y con algunos movimientos logró que el agua que se encontraba en un vaso comenzará a rodear sus manos; el rostro de Kanan reflejaba concentración pura.

Sus manos hacían rápidos movimientos circulares que aceleraron el flujo del agua hasta que del líquido comenzó a emanar una especie de vapor y el flujo se concentró en una de las manos de Kanan. El agua fue compactándose hasta formar una perfecta esfera.

Kanan se la ofreció a su madre que la tomó entre sus manos.

—¡He podido congelar el agua, por fin! —exclamó emocionado—. Sé que pronto estaré listo para esa iniciación y después iré a conquistar el amor de mi querida Mari-chan.

Maru estaba admirando la creación de su hijo cuando una fuerte punzada la hizo soltarla, estrellandola en el piso.

Había sentido un dolor agudo en el pecho que solo podía estar conectado con una persona. Kanan también había reaccionado, aunque esto era nuevo para él, ya que jamás había sentido el aura de su familia pero poco a poco las se iba familiarizando con esas sensaciones.

Maru salió corriendo de la habitación en busca de Dia. Cuando llegó a la habitación de Umi, encontró a su esposa hincada en el suelo.

Se fue prácticamente sobre ella. Pero Dia levantó su rostro antes de que Maru hiciera contacto con ella.

—Familia Kurosawa, he sido un Dios benevolente, sobretodo con ustedes —la voz de Dia sonaba distorsionada, estaba claro que no era ella la que estaba diciendo estas cosas—. He procurado bendecir a cada uno de los integrantes de su numerosa familia y ahora lo único que pido es que me entreguen a Umi-chan —se hizo una pausa en la que nadie atinó a hablar—, es necesario que sirva a su Dios y ese soy yo, así que no me la nieguen más, pues a partir de ahora, tomaré a Umi-chan como mi nueva aprendiz…


End file.
